


Silver and Gold

by AgentKing011



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Love for Danvers Sisters, Love for Sanvers, Love for Space Dad J'onn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKing011/pseuds/AgentKing011
Summary: One shots inspired by Supergirl episodes aired. Most of the one shots are continuations from various story lines and scenes during season 2. Because who wouldn't want more....more Sanvers....more SuperFriends.....more Sister Goodness....and of course more Pam from HR.





	1. 2x12 One Shot – Snakehole Lounge

* Chapter 1 prompt - The night started with Alex introducing her friends to Maggie and almost ended when Winn hit a pool ball off the table towards Jimmy and Kara. The night takes an interesting turn when a certain girl comes charging into the bar looking for Mon-El with a bone to pick. (Episode 2.12 inspired)

 

2x12 One Shot – Snakehole Lounge

The evening started with an awkward moment between Kara and Mon-El at the Snakehole Lounge. She was engaging in polite conversation pretending to care about Mon-El and his relationship with Eve from CatCo. Kara did her best to keep her conflicting emotions at bay and concentrate on more important things…like her sister. Tonight was the night Alex was going to formally introduce the team to Maggie as her girlfriend. When Maggie and Winn walked off with Alex to go play some pool it left James and Kara to yet again argue over Lena Luthor and whether or not she can be trusted. James was still lecturing Kara on her friendship with Lena when they were interrupted by pool ball flying past their heads.

“Whoa!” Kara says startled at the hurling ball that flew past.

“Whoa, buddy, come on!” James exclaims.

“Sorry, sorry!” Winn apologizes quickly.

“How did you hit that ball so fast?” James asks as he looks behind his head where the ball just flew past. “Yesterday I had to help you open a potato chip bag.” He adds getting a chuckle from Kara.

“You’re hilarious.” Winn deadpans.

Kara opens her mouth to say something to Winn but decides to reach out for back up from J’onn who comes walking by. “Please don’t let him play anymore.”

“Got it.” J’onn replies as he passes.

“Listen something has come up and I have to go.” Kara explains to the group by the pool table.

“Where are you going?” Alex asks a little disappointed that her sister is bailing already.

Tonight was a big night for the agent. Truth be told she had felt nauseous all day thinking about introducing Maggie as her girlfriend. Alex couldn’t be prouder of Maggie but coming out as gay to her friends was scary. Luckily all of her fears melted away with the warm reception and everything was going swimmingly until Winn karate chopped the pool ball off the table. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara apologizes as she shakes her head and points to the door. “I have to go check on a thing.”

Alexis squints her eyes a bit at her sister before leaning down on her pool stick. “And by thing, do you mean Lena?”

“No….no.” Kara lies through her trademark giggle. “No.”

“Wow, she’s worse than you.” Maggie says to Alex.

“The Danvers Sisters cannot lie.” Winn says with a nod of the head before adding through a snort. “But boy, they can eat.”

Alex gives Winn a look that shows that she is not amused but receives a sweet kiss from Maggie on her cheek. She knew her sister was lying through her teeth. Kara would do anything for her friends…this included Lena. No matter how nervous it made Alex, Kara had put her trust in Ms. Luthor.

“Fine.” Kara groans admitting the truth. “I am going to go check on Lena.” 

Alex snaps her fingers and looks at Maggie. “Knew it.”

“Kara.” James says slowly.

“James.” Kara imitates back. 

“She’s a Luthor.” James says as he crosses his arms across his chest. “And Luthors can’t be trusted.”

“Says the guy who’s been lying to me for months.” Kara states coolly.

Winn winces and mutters under her breath. “Ouch.”

“I’ll see you guys later.”Kara says as she waves goodbye to her friends and sister before pointing at Winn. “Winn….don’t get hurt.”

“Ha! That’s funny!” Winn says sarcastically to Kara who walks out of the bar.

Mon-El walks over and sees Kara heading out of the door. He can’t help but feel the air leave his lungs in one fast flash. “Ummm…..where is Kara going?”

“She had to take care of something.” Alex explains to Mon-El covering for Kara. She knew things have been awkward between the aliens and didn’t want Mon-El to read too much into Kara leaving so suddenly.

“Oh…okay.” Mon-El says as he runs his free hand over his hair before smiling at the group. “I mean ladies loving ladies isn’t always supported on earth, well mannered goodbyes probably aren’t either.”

Winn noticing the abrupt tone in Mon-El’s voice tries to smooth over the quick exit. “Yea…I just think Kara forgot you were back there is all.”

Alex rolls her eyes and reaches her hand over to slap Winn in the back of the head. “Moron.” 

“What?” Winn asks totally oblivious.

“That’s….super.” Mon-El says through clenched teeth before pointing back to the bar. “I’m gonna go…bartend.”

“That was weird.” Winn says quickly before leaning down to the pool table to make another shot. He pulls back the pool stick and lines up his shot. “Alright….ready.” he says with a smirk before hitting the cue ball too hard causing it to fly off the table and passed Maggie’s head.

“Whoa!” Maggie yelps.

“Winn!” Alex yells as she steps over to Maggie to make sure she is okay.

James just shakes his head. “Seriously.”

“What is the matter with you?!” Alexis snaps.

“And we’re done with pool.” J’onn says as he grabs the pool stick from Winn and putting it away.

Winn stands there confused as everyone starts to head back to the table. “What? Why?”

“Because you almost decapitated my girlfriend.” Alexis says glaring at Winn as she slips her arm around Maggie’s waist.

Winn rolls his eyes but gives in as he follows them. “Fine.”

As the group arrives at the table Mon-El walks over with another tray of drinks. “Here’s another round for table...minus the bubbly club soda of course.”

Mon-El hands the guys their drinks before stepping over to Alex and Maggie stepping in the middle of the two women, handing them another round. “Ladies.”

“Thanks.” Maggie says as she takes her beer.

Alex smiles at Mon-El and takes her beer. “Thank you.”

Mon-El busy with the drinks doesn’t notice the angry bleached blonde barrel into the bar and charge straight towards the group. 

“Well.” Eve says with a sarcastic smile as she stands in front of the table. “Look what we have here.”

Mon-El not expecting to see the woman from CatCo in the bar lets out a nervous smile. The two hadn’t exactly left things on the best of terms...contrary to what he led Kara to believe.

“Eve!” Mon-El exclaims all too chipper to the group. “Eve’s here!”

“This should be good.” James says as he settles down in his chair.

Winn nods his head in agreement as he takes a seat next to James before zeroing in on the show in front of him.

Eve bites her bottom lip before glaring at Mon-El. “You have some nerve Mike.”

“Who’s Mike?" Winn whispers to James.

“He’s Mike.” James answers.

“Oh Right.” Winn replies.

“Nerve?” Mon-El asks confused.

Eve getting more agitated starts to wave her arms in the air. “You’ve been blowing me off!”

Mon-El opens his mouth to say something but then realizes he has no idea what that means and turns to Alex. “Blowing her off?”

Alex knowing Mon-El has no idea what Eve is trying to say just touches his arm and shakes her head. Realizing now is not the time to try and explain yet another idiom to Mon-El.

“Our date conversation was bad enough…but this!” Eve whines.

Mon-El still lost in confusion says the only thing he can think of to get out of this whole mess. Winn told him once that whenever a woman is angry at you and not making sense just keep apologizing. “I’m sorry.” 

Eve continues to glare at Mon-El before turning her attention to Maggie and Alex. “Who are the hussies?”

Maggie moves her head to look around Mon-El over at Alex. “Is she talking to us?”

“Yup.” Alex says with a nod of her head before taking a sip of beer.

Winn looks at Eve and then Alex who looks like she is ready to start punching. He bites his lip and turns to J’onn. “Alex isn’t packing is she?”

“Probably.” J’onn answers simply.

Winn’s eyes go wide. “That’s not so good.” 

Maggie gives Alex a calming smile before turning her attention back to Eve. “Yea...we’re not interested.” 

“Not even a little.” Alex says scrunching her nose.

Mon-El insulted looks at Alex. “That’s a bit harsh.”

“Well that’s a good thing because even if he takes you out on a date the only thing he’s gonna talk about is Kara Danvers anyways.” Eve says.

“Oh Goodie.” Mon-El grumbles before walking around the table over to Eve.

“You’re handsome but stupid.” Eve says pointing her finger at Mon-El. “If you’re on a date with one girl you don’t spend the whole night talking about some other girl.”

“I knew it.” Winn says with a laugh as he points at James who just nods his head. “I told you.”

“And Kara Danvers! Really!” Eve snaps hysterically losing. “The Four Eyed Dork who giggles every time somebody hands her a donut!”

Maggie inhales a sharp breath and turns to her girlfriend who has smoke coming out of her ears and lasers out of her eyes. The first thing she realized about Alex when they met is that nobody messes with her sister. It’s one of the things she admires in Alex, her protectiveness over Kara…and Supergirl. 

Alexis bites her bottom lip angrily before glaring at Eve. “Excuse me.” 

Maggie reaches over and places a calming hand on Alex’s arm before looking at Eve. “Yea….I would watch your mouth…Barbie.”

Mon-El looks at Maggie confused at her calling Eve Barbie, but then shakes his head realizing now is not the time. “Eve I am sorry.”

“Do you really not see what you have standing in front of you?” Eve demands as she stands in front of Mon-El with her hands on her hips.

Mon-El look at Eve but then sadly looks at the ground as he bites his lip. No matter how much he would like for things to be different, to not feel this way…he can’t. From the moment he landed on this planet his heart was taken.

He lets out a long breath and looks back up at Eve. “No…I don’t.”

“I am the real deal Mike.” Eve states coolly before flipping her hair to the side. “Kara Danvers is a dopey eyed Spaz.”

“That’s it!” Alex exclaims as she starts to take her earring out finally reaching her boiling point. Nobody gets to make fun of her little sister, nobody.

J’onn takes a sip of water and looks at Maggie who is speechless and trying to figure out how she is going to keep her girlfriend out of a bar fight. “Maggie, my money’s on your girl.”

“Hold my earrings please.” Alex says holding her earrings out for Maggie to take.

Maggie grabs Alex’s hand keeping her in place before turning to Eve. “Bitch, I’m gonna let her go in ten seconds.” She says feeling the rage radiate from her girlfriend. “I’d start running.”

Eve looks at Alex who hasn’t stopped starring at her but figures they are bluffing and lets out a small laugh. “Yea right.”

J’onn looks over at Alex who has yet to blink and shakes his head. “She’s not kidding….and she’s packing.”

Winn nods his head and tilts his head at Eve. “She’s also Kara’s big sister.” 

Eve’s eyes get big and she swallows the lump in her throat. She glances at Alex and already gages that the slim woman in leather could kick her ass…easily.

“5 seconds.” Maggie says.

“Bye!” Eve exclaims quickly as she hightails it out of the bar.

Maggie lets out a relieved sigh and looks at Alex who has yet to release a breath. “Babe…breathe.”

Alex lets out a breath and nods her head. “Thank you.”

“So…” Winn ventures as he starts to drum on the table with his hands a few times. “You talked about Kara on your date.”

“Yea, here on earth.” James says as he leans back in his chair a bit. “That’s a no-no.”

“Thank you.” Mon-El says tightly understanding sarcasm that time gives James a straight smile before pointing back over his shoulder to the bar. “There’s the phone…it’s for me.”

Winn watches Mon-El make a hasty exit and then turns to the group. “Okay, the ‘phone is ringing’ quick exit he understands but he brings pillow stuffing to thanksgiving.”

“Be nice.” Alex warns.

“I get it!” Winn defends as he raises his hands up in surrender before pointing to Jimmy. “We’ve been there! Right Jimmy!”

“Stop pointing at me Winn.” James states.

Alex rolls her eyes at the guys as she wraps an arm around Maggie’s waist. “We are going to give Kara and Mon-El the space and privacy they need to figure out whatever they need to figure out.”

“It’s not like Kara could possibly like him like that, right.” Winn scoffs jokingly before seeing the looks on everybody else’s faces. “Right.”

“Is he blind?” Maggie asks Alex who just closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip.

Winn looks to J’onn for confirmation. “J’onn?”

“It’s not for me to say.” J’onn says as he stands up from the table and steps away.

“What does that mean?” Winn asks J’onn confused but when no answer is given looks to his other friends. “What does that mean?”

James just turns to the girls and nods his head over to the pool table. “Pool?”

“Pool.” Maggie agrees as she grabs Alex’s hand and pulls her with her.

“Yea.” Alex agrees just shaking her head.

Winn jumps from his seat and yells after his friends. “Does Kara like him like him?!”

“Let it go Pal!” James calls back.

“You’ve got be kidding me.” Winn says to himself getting agitated as he places his hands on his hips. “Freaking Alien Peter Pan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 prompt - Winn and James are getting the silent treatment from Kara after she finds out about Guardian. The guys are getting desperate and turn to Supergirl's hero for help. (Episode 2.10 inspired)

2x10 One Shot – DEO

The second Kara pulled off the Guardian’s mask and saw her friend everything changed. When you come to the realization that people you trusted have been lying to you…it hurts. After swearing to stop James if he continued to put himself in danger they eventually met an understanding…or rather a cease fire. But there is a barrier now between the super friends. A barrier that everybody hates but nobody knows how to get rid of. 

Now it’s been a little over a week and the awkwardness and separation from Kara is killing Winn and James. Desperate times call for desperate measures…or rather desperate graveling.

James and Winn focused on the mission at hand make their way through the DEO looking for the one person who could possibly smooth things over between the three founding members of the super friends. Winn and James continue to walk through the main area but are stopped abruptly by J’onn who immediately knows the two are up to no good.

“What are you two doing?” J’onn asks with his hands on his hips.

Winn swallows a nervous lump in his throat before answering hesitantly. “We’re looking for Alex.”

“Have you seen her?” James asks.

“Alex is working out downstairs.” J’onn answers.

“Great thanks.” Winn says getting ready to walk away but is stopped with J’onn’s hand to his chest. 

“I’m psychic remember.” J’onn says.

Winn nods his head. “We remember.”

“Trying to get Alex to fight your battles with Kara will never work.” J’onn says to both Winn and James.

“We just want to talk.” James says coolly.

J’onn just shakes his head and walks away. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Winn watches J’onn walk away and turns to James. “Maybe he’s right.”

James slaps Winn on the chest with the back of his hand. “Don’t be a chicken Winn.” He says a she walks towards the stairs.

“I’m not a chicken!” Winn calls after him insulted.

James and Winn skip down the stairs and head over to the DEO gym where various agents are doing their daily workouts. Winn and James scan the gym and finally see the person they have been looking for running on one of the treadmills.

“You ask her.” Winn pouts as they start to walk over.

“It should be you.” James says.

Winn shakes his head and points at James. “It’s your thing.” 

“It’s our thing.” James corrects.

“Still.” Winn says as he shoves James forward a bit. “You do it.”

“My workout is the only time I have a moment to gather my thoughts in peace. So the world better be ending dorks!” Alex calls back to the two guys hearing the whole thing.

Winn bites his bottom lip for a second before venturing on. “Considering our line of work I don’t think--”

James cuts him off. “Winn.”

“Shutting up.” Winn states.

“Okay.” James says slowly trying to figure out the best way to approach this. “Here’s the thing.”

“There’s a thing.” Alex chuckles already annoyed. “I’m already loving this.” She quips sarcastically.

“We are in way over our heads.” Winn states.

Alex lets out a sarcastic chuckle. “If you are talking about your vigilante malarkey, I already knew that.”

“No, no.” James says to Alex holding his hand up getting defensive. “We have Guardian stuff under control.”

Alex just rolls her eyes. “My mistake.” 

“Kara’s still mad at us.” Winn says as he places his hands on his hips.

“I know that.” Alex says as she brings her hand up to her neck to check her pulse. 

“Really mad.” Winn emphasizes. 

“You two were lying to her for months. What did you expect?” Alex says.

“Honestly.” Winn says as he tilts his head back and forth. “The silent treatment for a few days and then a long heart to heart to smooth things over.”

Alex looks over and raises an eye brow to the guys. “Seriously.”

“A guy can hope.” Winn says quietly.

“Come on Alex.” James urges.

“She’s angry and hurt…she has a right to her feelings.” Alex says as she slows down the speed of the treadmill getting it to stop.

“Could you please to talk to Kara on our behalf?” James asks.

“Yea, make her like us again.” Winn begs.

Alex bites her lip but then answers quickly. “Let me think about it, no.”

“Why not?” Winn asks.

“Sister Code.” Alex answers as she takes a long breath before getting off the treadmill and walking away.

Winn looks at Alex walking away before turning to James confused. “What does that mean?”

Alex shakes her head for a moment and contemplates how these two guys could be so stupid. I mean these two are two of brightest guys she knows and yet when it comes to this they are completely clueless. She warned them too in the beginning, that this would be a lot even for Kara to forgive and forget. 

“Come on Alex.” James urges once more as he and Winn follow Alex over to the boxing bags.

“No. “Alex answers quickly as she grabs some boxing wrap and starts to cover her hands with it.

Winn still not above begging clasps his hands together. “Please Alex, please.”

“Hold the bag.” Alex tells Winn.

Winn reluctantly grabs a hold of the punching bag and holds t in his arms steady for Alex who gives the bag a powerful left jab right from the start.

“Ow.” Winn whines quietly. “I’m okay.”

Alex just shakes her head and continues to throw jabs at the bag. “I told you clowns to tell her.”

“Well, you knew too.” James says as he crosses his arms across his chest. “Is she angry at you?’

“Ow.” Winn says again as Alex punches the bag extra hard but covers quickly. “I’m okay.”

“No, she’s too angry at the both of you to even think about me.” Alex says.

Winn opens his mouth upset. “But you knew too!”

“And yet she still likes me.” Alex says with a smile before decking the bag with a powerful right.

“Ow.” Winn mutters again. “I’m okay.”

James ignoring his friend focuses on Alex. “Alex can you please just explain to your sister that Winn and I are not helpless.”

Alex lets out an annoyed breath and stops punching the bag to look at the guys. “You two are idiots…Kara knows you’re not helpless.”

“Then what is it?” Winn asks confused.

“You lied to her.” Alex says as she unrolls the boxing wrap from her hands. 

James squints his eyes at Alex. “There’s more.”

“You know…my sister’s lost a lot of people in her life.” Alex says.

“We know that.” Winn says quietly.

Alex nods her head and lets out a long breath. “She’s scared.”

Winn lets out a sigh and looks and James who is speechless and realizing his mistakes for the first time. Being the Guardian didn’t feel like a choice to James but he went about it the wrong way. At first it felt like they were protecting Kara, keeping her in the dark so she wouldn’t feel responsible for them. Now it just feels like they were deceiving her.

“What do we do?” James asks feeling helpless.

“Give her some space.” Alex demands to the two guys before walking away.

James sighs and runs his hand over his head. Winn steps slowly over to James and struggles to raises his arms up. He notices J’onn walking towards them and already knows they are in for an ‘I told you so’ moment.

“The girl can punch.” Winn mutters through clenched teeth. “She knows I bruise like a peach.

J’onn hearing this walks over and shakes his head amused. “How’d it go?”

“Fine.” James lies.

“Fine!” Winn exclaims. “She’s not gonna help us with Kara and I was attacked!”

“Thank you Winn.” James states sarcastically.

J’onn simply nods his head and points to the exit. “Winn don’t you have a job to do.”

“Yes Sir.” Winn says quickly as he slowly starts to walk away. “Bye James…ow.”

J’onn watches Winn walk away before turning to James. “I don’t have to say it do I.”

“Nope.” James mutters through clenched teeth before walking away.

J’onn watches James leave and puts his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it gently to ease the stress tension. “Babysitting…that’s all this is really. Just call me The Martian Babysitter…sounds like a damn sitcom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Staying Tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Staying Tuned!!


End file.
